The Duck and the Knight
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on "the Swan Princess." Prince Fakir and Princess Ahiru were as different as two people could be, yet they were brought together every summer in hope that they would fall in love and marry. But the evil Drosselmeyer stole Ahiru away and now Fakir must find her and make a vow of everlasting love if Ahiru is ever to be free of the spell upon her. Will true love prevail? R&R!
1. Once Upon a Time

The Duck and the Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, there was a Queen named Edel who was as beautiful as she was wise and kind. She ruled over a majestic kingdom and was loved by all who knew her. But yet, she was sad, for she was recently widowed after her husband fell ill and left her, and she believed she would never have a child of her own that she might love and who could inherit the throne.

But her tears of sadness turned to ones of joy when she learned that her husband had left her a wonderful parting gift before he died. When the time came, she was blessed with a beautiful daughter, a Princess whom she named, Ahiru. A celebration was held in honor of the sweet Princess's arrival. Kings and Queens came from all over to pay their respects to the Queen Edel's daughter and all rejoiced at the Queen's joy.

Now, among them all; was the widower, King Karon, and his two-year-old son, Prince Fakir. Fakir seemed to take little interest in the infant, but what little time he spent with her, he spent with a smile and he gave her a sweet gift, a ruby pendant shaped like a droplet of water. It was upon seeing this that King Karon and Queen Edel happened upon the same idea: Fakir and Ahiru would be brought together every summer when Ahiru was old enough in hopes that they would fall in love and someday marry.

It seemed great happiness was on the way, but alas, there was one in the crowd that cared not for any of it. Queen Edel's supposed loyal advisor, Drosselmeyer. Drosselmeyer was not the loyal and good man the Queen believed to be. Rather, he was a fraud. He was power mad, dangerous and evil. He'd once been a powerful and good King, as well as a talented writer, but he had a thirst for knowledge and fascination with magic, which made him divulge into the Forbidden Arts—a dark and dangerous magic that was said to drive one mad and blacken their soul. When his son could not save him from his dark fate and the madman committed terrible crimes, the young Prince overthrew his father and took the throne.

But before Drosselmeyer could be punished for his crimes, he disappeared. In the years that had passed since then, he'd disguised himself and made his way up to the Queen's side. Her daughter's birth was of little concern to him, for he intended to take Edel's throne, by means of the Forbidden Arts he loved so much. However, on the eve of his assault, Queen Edel, with the help of King Karon, learned the truth of his identity and attacked him. Drosselmeyer's powers were plunged into darkness.

Despite calls for his death, Drosselmeyer was only banished. But not before he swore revenge and vowed that one day, everything and everyone Queen Edel ever loved would be his. Many feared Queen Edel too kind, but in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that greatly awaited summer's day when Fakir and Ahiru would properly meet at long last.


	2. This is My Idea

This Is My Idea

Three years passed following Drosselmeyer's banishment.

They were three peaceful and happy years. On the first of June, Queen Edel and King Karon arranged for the long-awaited first day of many summers to come for their son and daughter to spend together. They'd decided that the Queen and Princess would stay with Karon and Fakir from the first of June until the first of September until their children were either of age or until they decided they were in love and married.

The first of June was fine and sunny, which was almost perfect for the historic day. Queen Edel emerged from her carriage looking lovely as ever. Soon followed her now three-year-old daughter, Princess Ahiru; who wore a lovely white dress with red flowers and she looked very pretty indeed. Ahiru's hair was red, her eyes large and a sweet blue and she was very sweet, but also shy, as evident by her timidly holding onto her mother's hand.

Fakir, on the other hand, was just the opposite. Even at his age of five years, he had a sort of intimidating look about him. He was known to be polite at times, when he wasn't being crabby. He was a bit tall for his age with black hair, dark green eyes and he looked quite handsome in his royal blue and white attire.

"Oh, dear Edel. You look as beautiful as ever," said Karon, kindly. "Welcome to our fair kingdom, old friend. And fair fortune to you, young Princess."

"Thank you, Karon. It's a pleasure to be here," said Edel, smiling. She looked approvingly at Fakir. "And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Fakir, no doubt."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Fakir, bowing respectfully.

Edel nodded and then looked at her daughter. "Dearest, why don't you go say hello to Fakir? It's alright, sweetheart. You needn't be shy."

Ahiru nodded and then put on a genuine smile as she walked over to Fakir, whose approach was more reluctant. In fact, he looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment. Still, at least they were both polite enough to bow and curtsey to one another.

"Hello, Princess Ahiru. I'm very pleased to meet you," said Fakir, through clenched teeth.

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Fakir," said Ahiru, happily. She was still shy, but she thought Fakir might be a good friend at least.

However, Fakir didn't seem to share those feelings. He took Ahiru's hand in his after some silent warnings from his father and grimaced as he kissed it.

_Fakir__  
I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box _

Fakir could not believe his father. How could Karon expect Fakir to marry a girl who was clearly his exact opposite? She was nothing like the kind of girl he'd expect to marry, if he did at all. But if there anything Fakir wanted to do, it was to not be here kissing a silly little girl's hand or pretending to like her.

_Ahiru__  
He looks conceited _

Due to his very poor first impression, Ahiru decided she didn't like Fakir much. How dare he be so rude when she'd just tried to be nice to him and had wanted to be his friend? And this was the boy her mother assured her was a complete gentleman. Well, clearly Edel was mistaken, for Fakir was just an insolent little boy.

_Fakir__  
What a total bummer _

_Ahiru & Fakir__  
If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox _

However, Fakir and Ahiru were still polite to one another in front of others as they had no reason to pretend otherwise when they were unsupervised.

_Fakir__  
So happy you could come _

_Ahiru__  
So happy to be here _

But that was a complete and utter lie as they both wanted to be as far away from each other as possible. But alas, as they could do nothing about it, they were still the polite young people they'd been raised to be. But this was certainly neither Fakir nor Ahiru's idea of a pleasant summer.

_Ahiru & Fakir__  
How I'd like to run _

_Ahiru__  
This is not my idea _

_Fakir__  
This isn't my idea _

_Ahiru & Fakir__  
Of fun _

Naturally, the King and Queen had no idea of the Prince and Princess's lack of care for one another. They thought all would go smoothly and one day, their children would be in love and not only marry, but unite their lands. In fact, they believed Fakir and Ahiru got along splendidly and even talked about it over a cup of tea in Karon's study while Ahiru and Fakir were having a pretend swordfight in the garden.

"Well, I must say that the children seem to get along quite nicely," said Karon, as he sipped his tea. "We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks."

Edel smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Politics aside, this is good parenting, don't you think? I'm so happy we agree and that we've got a deal."

"Indeed we do. I must say, your daughter and my son are quite some catches and will gain the eye of every gentleman and lady in our two kingdoms by the time they're sixteen," said Karon, chuckling. "This is my idea of a match."

"And such fun," agreed Edel.

They clinked their teacups together and hoped for many a happy summer and the eventual union of Fakir and Ahiru in happy matrimony.

Several summers later, however, by the time Ahiru was twelve and Fakir was fourteen, their dislike for each other became known even to their parents and summer became an absolutely dreaded time. Ahiru was in such dread that she procrastinated her travel preparations and kept hoping that she could skip a summer for once. However, the Queen didn't tolerate this and confronted Ahiru on the matter.

"Good heavens, Ahiru. What's the matter? Don't dawdle so!" scolded Edel. "We need to board our ship within an hour and we cannot keep Fakir waiting for you. It's rude."

"Mother, must we go? I haven't finished packing, I haven't washed my hair and I _hate _going to Fakir's kingdom. He's so mean and besides, I always get seasick on the journey there. Can't we stay home, just this once?" begged Ahiru. She didn't know what she'd done to make Fakir so crabby to her when she'd only tried to be his friend, but she certainly didn't want to spend another summer with him if he was going to be a jerk.

Edel's face softened and she squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ahiru, but the decision has been made and to forgo your obligation would be dishonorable. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but give it time and you will be better friends with Fakir. You'll even come to love him with all your heart. Now, let's finish your packing and be on our way. Do you understand, dear?"

"Yes, Mother," sighed Ahiru.

Meanwhile, Karon was having equal difficulty with Fakir.

The King had been awaiting Fakir to join him downstairs to greet their guests, who were due to arrive at any moment, but Fakir never came. Naturally, the King was displeased to find out that Fakir hadn't come downstairs became he was in his bedroom drawing a rather hideous picture of Ahiru on his desk.

"Fakir, what are you doing? Our guests will arriving soon! Get downstairs this instant," said Karon, sternly. He frowned at the picture. "Is that the respect you're going to show Ahiru? I thought I taught you better than that. She's your future bride, for heaven's sake!"

Fakir glared as he got out of his seat. "Just because you think this is a good idea, doesn't mean that I agree with you or that I have to like her. And who says I'll actually marry her?" he said. Before Karon could speak, Fakir added, "And I swear to heaven, if you make me kiss her hand again, I'm going to be sick."

Karon sighed as he rubbed the space between his eyes. "Son, please, just do as you're told and behave yourself until our guests leave."

"Of course, Father. I'm always a gentleman," grumbled Fakir, as he put on his jacket and went downstairs.

Soon, Edel and Ahiru arrived and Karon and Edel were happy as could be as they made more plans for the future.

_King Karon__  
One day Ahiru will be Fakir's intended! _

_Queen Edel__  
Splendid!_

Throughout that summer, Fakir tried to spend as little time with Ahiru as possible and his plans burnt up like straw. Ahiru was making more of an effort to be his friend and many days, she didn't have much to do or anyone to spend it with, so she tried to play with Fakir and his new friend, Prince Mytho—a handsome and very sweet young man who saw Ahiru as a sister and Ahiru liked most dearly. While Mytho liked spending time with her, Fakir didn't and kept trying to evade Ahiru.

_Fakir__  
I've tried all summer but I just can't lose her _

_Ahiru__  
Hey fellas, wait up! _

_Fakir__  
Quick, put on some speed  
When picking teams  
Or friends  
I never choose her  
You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read _

One summer day, Ahiru tried to join Fakir and Mytho in his tree house, only to find the rope ladder yanked out of her reach right when she tried to grab it and even ruder was the sign that read "_NO GIRLS ALLOWED_" hanging just outside the tree house.

Ahiru was offended as she knew the sign really only meant _she _wasn't allowed up. Anyone else would've been, but not her. She put her hands on her hips and protested, but Fakir just ignored her and beckoned for Mytho to do the same as he was.

_Ahiru__  
This really isn't fair _

_Fakir__  
I really couldn't care _

_Ahiru__  
Boys, it's all or none _

Mytho took pity at Ahiru's lonely face and quietly spoke with Fakir.

"Fakir, she's right. This is unfair and she's our friend. Can't we compromise? Why don't we do something with her for an hour or two and then you and I can do something else," said Mytho.

Fakir wanted to protest, but he found himself unable to refuse and instead, just nodded. "Alright, but no more than two hours," he grumbled. How did he get talked into these things?

The three of them ended up going on a trek through the woods pretending to be adventurers and it was all good fun for a while, but then a dog came out of nowhere and almost hurt Ahiru until Fakir scared it off. He made her feel safe, but when he saw she'd skinned her leg falling over a tree root in fright, he became grouchy while helping Mytho tend to her wound.

Ahiru appreciated his concern and help, but she didn't like how grumpy he was, especially after he muttered something about her being a fraidy-cat and a klutz._  
_

_Ahiru__  
This is not my idea _

_Fakir & Mytho__  
This isn't my idea _

_Ahiru, Fakir & Mytho__  
Of fun _

_Servants__  
Long before they met each other  
Ahiru and Fakir  
Were destined to be wedded  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded _

By the time Ahiru was sixteen and Fakir was eighteen, they reached a little truce. They were almost friends, but not quite and they still held quite a bit of dislike for each other. True, Ahiru was spending more of her time with new friend Rue, a beautiful duke's daughter who began a romantic relationship with Mytho after Ahiru set the two of them up on a picnic and encouraged her friends to follow their hearts, but otherwise Ahiru was with Fakir and there were some things about her that he just didn't understand.

_Fakir__  
She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
She's always talking to the castle's birds _

_Mytho__  
I think you really sort of like her, 'fess up _

_Fakir__  
I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
Four sevens and a ten _

Somehow, Fakir got talked into playing cards with Ahiru. It was all in good fun for Ahiru and even for Mytho, who was watching with interest, but not so for Fakir. On the day they were playing cards, Fakir happened to be in a foul mood as he'd been upset over his mother due to missing her dearly early that morning and Ahiru had seen him. While he appreciated Ahiru's comforting words and her hug that day, he was embarrassed that she'd seen him crying at all as he wasn't one to really show his emotions like that. It didn't help that Ahiru also learnt of his secret hobby the other day or that she kept winning card game after game.

_Ahiru__  
I think I've won again _

Mytho looked amused while Ahiru looked pleased at her hand of five aces, which beat Fakir's four sevens and a ten, but Fakir just looked furious as that was her seventh win in a row.

_Fakir & Mytho__  
Every time she's won _

_Ahiru__  
This is my idea _

_Fakir__  
This isn't my idea _

_Ahiru, Fakir & Mytho__  
Of fun _

Fakir angrily stood up. "You cheated!"

Ahiru's face reddened with anger. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did! I don't know why I bothered playing such a useless game with a little cheat like you!" snarled Fakir, before he stormed off.

Later that day, however, Fakir had a strange change of heart. He approached Ahiru while she was practicing her ballet dancing in the garden's pavilion.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention.

Ahiru immediately stopped dancing and stared at him. Her face was a mixture of sadness and anger. "Come to insult me even more?"

_I deserved that. _"No, I didn't come to insult you. I came to apologize," said Fakir, as he leaned against a pillar.

Ahiru looked confused. "What?"

Fakir sighed. "I'm sorry about calling you a cheat. It was uncalled for and completely untrue. I guess I was still embarrassed about this morning and what you found out and I got upset when you kept beating me. But regardless of my feelings, my behavior was inexcusable and completely out of line. I'm sorry, Ahiru." Truth be told, guilt had been nagging at him for a while, and it'd taken a bit of courage to even talk to Ahiru.

Ahiru looked surprised. She was unused to this side of Fakir and she found that she rather liked it. "Well, thank you. Apology accepted." She then bit her lip as an idea came to her, but she didn't know if he'd accept it. She wanted a way to get to know him better than she did. "Uh, Fakir?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…maybe, if I could teach you how to play cards better if you'd help me with my dancing," said Ahiru, timidly. She knew Fakir to be a good dancer and this could be a good way for them to become better friends.

Fakir gave her a rare smile. "Sure," he said. "But let's keep it between us for now. We do have a reputation to maintain, you know."

A small giggle emitted from Ahiru's throat as she nodded in agreement.

_Townspeople__  
We need a royal wedding  
I'd love to be invited  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes  
Someday these two will marry  
Two lands will be united  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes _

_King Karon__  
What if Ahiru doesn't go for the merger? _

_Queen Edel__  
Then I shall urge her! _

Time went by in a flash, and before anyone knew it, Fakir was twenty-one and Ahiru was nineteen years old. They were both fully grown and of age. (It differed for men and women.) By now, the two of them had had a few moments here and there, and had become friends, but they didn't believe they were in love at all. In fact, they were both getting a tad tired of it all and wanted it to end. Nevertheless, this summer was Karon and Edel's last hope and they refused to give up just yet.

Fakir and Ahiru were reluctantly brought together and left alone in his castle's ballroom one summer's day at opposite ends. Being stubborn people, they both refused to turn around and kept their backs to another. As far as they were concerned, they were never going to fall in love or marry at all. Could it be that Karon and Edel's efforts had been in vain or was their work proving to be fruitful at last? One could only watch and hope.

_Ahiru & Fakir__  
For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September _

_Fakir__  
All their pushing and annoying hints _

_Ahiru__  
I've got bruises with their fingerprints _

_Fakir__  
I can do much better I am sure _

_Ahiru__  
He's so immature _

However, despite their previous intentions, the two of them eventually turned to face one another at the same time and were quite astounded when they finally looked at each properly.

_Ahiru__  
I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone _

Ahiru felt her heart pounding and her skin breaking out in goose bumps upon seeing Fakir and the smile upon his face. He was so incredibly handsome, daring and charming. He seemed like more than a Prince, he was like a knight from one of the many stories she'd read in books. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and remain there forever. How could she not?

_Fakir__  
She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan _

Fakir couldn't believe his eyes. Where had the timid and clumsy little girl he'd known for so many years gone? In her place was a beautiful, compassionate and wonderful young lady dressed in a golden gown. Yet by the look in her eyes, he still saw the sweet girl that he'd taught to dance and who'd always tried to show him kindness even when he hadn't deserved. He felt entranced by her very presence.

_Ahiru__  
So happy to be here _

_Fakir__  
'Til now I never knew _

_Ahiru & Fakir__  
It is you I've been dreaming of _

Fakir bowed to her as Ahiru curtseyed to him.

"Hello, Fakir," said Ahiru, shyly.

"Hello, Ahiru," said Fakir, softly. He held out his hand to her. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Ahiru smiled as she took his head. "I would love to."

And with that, they began to dance together.

_Fakir__  
This is my idea _

_Ahiru__  
This is my idea _

At the sight of the Prince and Princess dancing and looking upon one another so lovingly, everyone entered the ballroom, filling it with food, drink, light and music. They were all quite happy to see true love and a possible marriage forming at long last.

_Friends, Family and Servants__  
What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love _

Neither Fakir nor Ahiru took any notice of the others all around them. Their attentions were solely focused upon one another as they danced a beautiful and graceful dance of love. Never before had they been so happy and so in love before now. It was as if all those summers they'd spent together had been a seed that had only just fully bloomed into the finest and most beautiful of flowers.

In Fakir's arms, Ahiru felt that she was safe, strong and loved. She never wanted it to stop, not even for a moment.

While holding Ahiru in his arms, Fakir felt stronger and happier than he ever dared thought possible. He loved her.

_Ahiru__  
This is my idea _

_Fakir__  
This is my idea _

_Fakir & Ahiru__  
This is my idea of  
Love _

As Fakir and Ahiru slowly stopped their dance, Ahiru placed her hand on his shoulder and his hand found itself on the back of her neck before they leaned in closer and then shared a tender kiss, one that was beautiful and full sweet love that brought happiness to their hearts.

"I love you, Fakir," said Ahiru, when they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Ahiru," said Fakir. He smiled as he turned to face everyone else. "Arrange the marriage!"

Music, cheers and applauds went underway, only to stop when Ahiru suddenly said, "Wait."

Suddenly, all eyes were upon them, Fakir's included. "Wait?" he repeated. "What for? You're all I've ever wanted. You're beautiful."

Ahiru smiled, but then asked, "Thank you. But what else?"

"What else?"

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" asked Ahiru. She knew he loved her and she loved him, but she just needed to know for herself that he loved her for her.

Fakir suddenly found himself unable to speak for the first time in his life. Then, without thinking and quite foolishly, he said, "What else is there?"

And with those four little words came the end of a great many dreams and was the cause of a broken heart.

So, it came as no surprise when Ahiru and her mother left later that same day. Ahiru and Fakir were to be separated for possibly the last time. Fakir's response to Ahiru question had left her heartbroken. She had wept in her room until Edel agreed to her request to go home early. Neither Karon nor Edel were surprised by this and nor did they speak of it, but one could tell they were disappointed. No one could say they hadn't tried, but all their years of planning and dreams for their children were wasted.

There was bit of tension and awkwardness as Fakir helped the Queen and Princess into their carriage. He had one final moment with Ahiru before she joined her mother. Ahiru had barely said more than a word to him since earlier, and she wasn't meeting his eyes. But she didn't refuse to see or speak to him either, which showed a slight hint of hope.

"So, I guess this is where we part ways," said Ahiru, softly.

"I guess so," said Fakir, softly. He wanted to speak to her, say something—anything! But it was as though his speech had left him.

Ahiru finally looked at him. There was no anger in her eyes, but there was a small hint of pain. "Well, good-bye, Fakir. It was nice to see you again."

"Yes, you too," said Fakir. "Good-bye, Ahiru. Have a safe journey."

Ahiru nodded and then allowed Fakir to help her into the carriage. He then watched with a heavy heart as the only woman he would ever love disappeared from his life forever.

XXX

_Idiot! Stupid! Brainless Idiot! Moron!_

Fakir was furious with himself and kept banging his head in frustration at his actions. The weather seemed to reflect his mood, for had gone from clear and sunny to dark and storming rain. Fakir couldn't believe what he'd said and done. How could he have been so foolish? He kept going over it to himself in front of a mirror. "Idiot!" he said to himself. "She asks, 'is beauty is all that matters?' and you say, 'what else is there'? Idiot!"

"Fakir, calm down," said Rue. She seemed to come out of nowhere as she placed a tray of tea on the table. "If you keep this up, you'll give yourself a concussion and everyone within fifty leagues will hear you. Drink some tea and settle down."

Knowing she was right, Fakir sighed and complied with her request. He took a cup of tea and slowly sipped it. "What was wrong with me today? Why couldn't I just tell Ahiru about my feelings?" He knew exactly how he felt about her and of all the reasons she meant so much to him, yet he hadn't been able to speak of them.

"Because most people have trouble verbally expressing their feelings and you happen to be one of them. Unfortunately, Ahiru's one of those people who needs to hear words confirming affections to know that she's loved for who she truly is," said Rue, as she stirred her own cup of tea. "You do love Ahiru more than just her beauty, don't you, Fakir?"

"Of course I do, Rue," snapped Fakir. But then again, after today's events, he couldn't really blame her for thinking otherwise about him.

"Then I suggest that if you still can't just tell Ahiru how you feel, then write her something memorable," said Rue. "You do have a talent and love for writing, don't you?"

Fakir looked suspiciously at her. "And you know this how?" He hadn't told anyone he wrote fiction as a hobby, except for Ahiru and that was only because she'd caught him doing it once and she'd promised to keep it between them. He didn't like other people knowing. After all, whoever heard of nobility writing stories?

Rue gave him a look. "If you must know, I happened to be having tea with Mytho at the time and the window was open, so I heard everything."

Fakir sighed. "Snoop," he muttered. But there was no real anger to his words.

Just then, Mytho came in the room. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. What do you want, Mytho?" asked Fakir. He always had a spare moment for his best friend and brother-figure.

Mytho held out a package he'd been carrying to Fakir. "I know this probably isn't the best time, but Ahiru gave this to me before she left. She said it was to be an early birthday present."

Fakir didn't say a word as he took the package. He gasped when he saw what was inside. It was the story he'd written, _The Prince and the Raven_. Years ago, he'd poured his heart and soul into a story about a Prince who sacrificed his own heart to protect those he loved from his enemy, the Raven. The Prince was protected by his friend, the Knight, and restored his heart by a duck who became a beautiful Princess, who sought to make the Prince happy and love the woman he intended to marry. The Knight and the Princess eventually fell in love while helping the Prince and they gained their own happy ending after restoring the Prince's.

When he'd finished the tale, Fakir had been disappointed with it and after a great deal of discouraging thoughts from himself, he had ordered a servant to burn it. He had not seen it until now and up until that moment, he'd thought it lost forever, but Ahiru had saved it in secret apparently. And not only had she done that, but she'd given it a beautiful black leather cover and binding with gold lettering and beautiful illustrations. A small note inscribed with Ahiru's small and sweet handwriting was tucked away inside.

_**Happy Birthday, Fakir**_

_**You'll always be a great storyteller **_

_**And a wonderful knight to me**_

_**Love, Ahiru**_

That note was the final straw and gave Fakir the courage he needed.

He rose up and grabbed his cloak before preparing to head out.

"Where're you going?" asked Rue.

"I'm going after Ahiru. I should still have time before she boards her ship. I'm going to apologize, beg for her forgiveness and ask her to marry me properly," said Fakir. He could only hope that Ahiru would actually listen to him and accept him.

Before he could leave, however, a man came staggering inside clutching a wound to his side. Fakir's eyes widened as he ran over to the man.

"It's the Captain of Queen Edel's guards. Rue, get help!" said Fakir.

Rue nodded and ran to find a servant or a healer.

"What happened?" asked Fakir.

"We…we were attacked," said the Captain, painfully. "A Great Animal…"

Fakir's heart skipped a beat as fear threatened to overwhelm him. If something had happened to Ahiru… "Mytho, stay with him. I have to find Ahiru!"

Mytho nodded and tended to the man while Fakir quickly rode off on the castle's fastest horse into the stormy night, searching for his love.

Fakir was soaked to the bone when he found the carriage, but he didn't care, for he was met with a tragic sight just five miles away from his castle. The carriage was torn to pieces, the horses were scattered, the Queen's men had fallen and there was no sign of Ahiru, despite Fakir's frantic efforts to locate her. Finding Ahiru's pendant he'd given her so long ago and she'd never taken off did not bode well for her fate and nor did it quell Fakir's fears._ What kind of creature could've done this? Why would it have taken Ahiru? _

Fakir was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft moaning. Queen Edel was alive, but just barely and not for long. Fakir knelt by her side and gently held her. "Queen Edel," he murmured.

"Fakir…" she murmured.

"Don't talk. Save your strength," said Fakir. "I'm going to get you help."

He tried to carry her, but she tightly grasped his arm and shook her head. "No, please. I don't have long. Just stay with me," she begged.

Fakir could not find it within his heart to disobey, so he did as she asked. "What happened? Where's Ahiru?"

"We were attacked. It came out of nowhere," said Queen Edel, faintly. "A Great Animal. I should've known it would happen. I should've warned her. I should've listened…"

_Listened to what? _"What are you talking about? What did this?" demanded Fakir, growing more worried and impatient.

"Listen to me, Fakir. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems," said Queen Edel.

"What's not? Where is Ahiru?" asked Fakir.

"Ahiru…my daughter…she's gone…" said the Queen as she breathed her last.

The rain concealed Fakir's tears as he felt his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. He leaned his head to the storming skies and cried out, "AHIRU!" He'd lost her a second time because of his foolishness. But he would not lose her again, of that much he was certain. "Wherever you are, I will find you, Ahiru! No matter what or how long it takes, I swear I shall find you!"

Nothing would stop him from keeping his vow. Nothing.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ahiru was certainly not dead.

Rather, she'd been taken prisoner and was being held at a lake next to a large castle in ruins surrounded by a moat filled with magically conjured alligators. Ahiru had decided to go back and talk to Fakir, but her plans had burnt up like straw on a hot day. Drosselmeyer had decided to return and make good on his promise at long last. Only, instead of using his magic to usurp Ahiru's mother, he'd decided to take another approach. Ahiru had refused to come with him and in order to ensure her cooperation, he'd transformed her into a little yellow duck. She refused to even acknowledge Drosselmeyer while in that form and just swam on the lake, ignoring him.

"Now, now, don't let my little spell bring you down, little duck," said Drosselmeyer. "All will be well soon enough. You just need to have a bit of patience."

_Don't call me that! Only Fakir is allowed to call me that! _In private, sometimes Fakir had called Ahiru "Little Duck" and she'd grown to like it, but she only liked hearing it from him. But she could not speak to Drosselmeyer as a duck, so she just stuck her tongue out at him before turning her back to him. The rain had stopped and the night was clear and peaceful, but it was in sheer contrast to Ahiru's mood.

"Tut-tut, young lady. I would've thought that a Princess such as yourself would have better manners. Oh, well," said Drosselmeyer, dramatically. "You should smile. The moon is rising."

Ahiru found herself looking at the rising moon and then suddenly, the moon's reflection the lake glowed around her. Water engulfed her and moments later, she was restored to her human form and she wasted no time getting off the lake.

"And that's how it works, every night. As long as you're on the lake when the moonlight touches your wings, you'll become human," said Drosselmeyer, smiling.

"What do you want, Drosselmeyer?" asked Ahiru, angrily.

"It's simple enough. You see, I want your mother's kingdom. Stealing it didn't work out for me, and rightly so, for once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But if I marry the only heiress to the throne, then I could rule the right way. We could do it together as King and Queen. What do you say?" asked Drosselmeyer.

"Never!" said Ahiru, angrily. She would _never _marry him, not in a thousand lifetimes.

She lifted her skirt and began to leave the lake.

"And just where do you think you're going, Princess?" he asked.

"Away from you!" spat Ahiru, angrily. She may not have known where she was, but she didn't want to spend another minute with Drosselmeyer now that she was human. She was going back to Fakir. Even if he had hurt her, she still believed in them and she wanted to be with him more than anything else.

Drosselmeyer let out an evil little chuckle. "Oh, I don't think so. You see, there's another little catch to the spell I placed on you. Once the moon sets, you'll turn back into a duck no matter where you are. And the only ways for you to be free are if I lift the enchantment or if you kiss the man you love and he makes a vow of everlasting love and proves it to the world."

Ahiru felt her heart breaking as she heard this. She fell to knees and wept as her heart was heavy, knowing she was a prisoner and had no way of being reunited with Fakir. As Drosselmeyer left, Ahiru continued crying, only to stop when a handkerchief was placed in her hand.

"Don't cry, zura. You look prettier when you're smiling, zura!"

"Oui, oui. A pretty girl should not have tears to shed at all!"

"Oh, thank you, I—" Ahiru cut herself off when she saw just who she was talking to. It was a little puppet girl with green hair, a drum and drumsticks and a purple-green frog. "Ah! How're you talking to me?" _This can't be possible! _

"Vait, vait, please do not be frightened, Your Majesty," said the frog, quickly. He then acted very sweet. "Please, allow me to introduce myself and my companion. I am Femio. I vas once a great Prince vho loved everyone and vho vas loved by everythone until zhe day vhen I vas cursed to be a frog until a kiss from a Princess breaks my spell. And zhis is Uzura, a beautiful little puppet made from good magic. Like yourself, ve are hopless victims and trapped here because of zhat barbarian, Drosselmeyer."

Ahiru relaxed a little and smiled. "Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Princess Ahiru."

Femio kissed her hand, making her giggle little.

"Are you lonely and want friends, zura?" asked Uzura.

"Well, yes," she admitted.

Uzura looked delighted and hugged her. "We'll be your friends, zura!"

"And ve shall help you break your spell," promised Femio.

Ahiru felt greatly cheered up by this. "Thank you."

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Perhaps things would turn out all right in the end. Perhaps…


	3. Far Longer Than Forever

Far Longer Than Forever

Two months passed following Princess Ahiru's disappearance.

In those two months, King Karon had decided it would be best to help Fakir move on with his life and find a new bride and take the throne. But Fakir refused to even consider taking the throne and becoming King, much less find himself a new betrothed. His heart was Ahiru's and no one else's.

Ever since Ahiru had vanished, Fakir had been a complete and utter mess. He was crabbier than usual (in fact, he was usually only polite to Rue, Mytho and his father) he barely ate or slept and he was obsessed with finding Ahiru. She was always on his mind. He spent his days practicing his fighting skills, both in swordplay and a bow and arrow. He spent his nights up late researching through countless books, trying to find information the Great Animal that Queen Edel had spoken of. When he wasn't doing that, he was in the pavilion holding Ahiru's pendant or rereading the story she'd left him and even crying a little.

It didn't help that after several search parties had tried and failed to find Ahiru, everyone else had simply fallen under the belief that Ahiru was gone forever. Only Fakir, Mytho and Rue believed otherwise. Fakir refused to believe the love of his life was gone, and Mytho and Rue refused to give up on their friend who'd brought them together. Fakir grew more determined with every passing day.

On one such day, he was preparing for his usual archery practice with help from the Court Composer and Dance Instructor, Mr. Cat.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the musicians are not happy in the slightest about doing this," said Mr. Cat, as he readied the arrows for practice. Every day after working on his swordsman skills with Mytho, Fakir would practice with arrows whose tips were covered in a tied up sack of red powder and then his score would be counted once practice was over.

"I don't care if they're unhappy about this. If they want to keep their jobs, they'll do as they're told. The servants have the day off and I need to use someone to practice on," said Fakir, gruffly, as he finished stringing his bow.

"Oh, no complaining here. I think it's going to be loads of fun," said Cat, sarcastically.

"The Great Animal's not going to give her up without a fight," muttered Fakir, as he fastened on his blindfold.

"You're not still thinking she's alive, are you?"

"Of course I am. When I find the Great Animal Edel spoke of, I'll find Ahiru," said Fakir, firmly. He knew what Cat was going to say next.

Cat groaned and sighed. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, hadn't you better give up this wild goose chase? It's been two months and that girl's never coming back. The whole kingdom knows that!"

Mytho, who was watching, winced, as he knew what was coming next. Cat should've thought more carefully before he spoke. But as Cat had never really liked Ahiru, it was only to be expected that he'd dare insult her without thinking of the consequences.

Fakir let out a growl. "'_That girl' _has a name and it's Ahiru!" he snarled, making Cat back up in fear. "And she's _not _dead. She's alive! And when I do, I'm going to marry her. If I hear one more insult out of your mouth, you'll be cleaning out pigpens for the rest of your life!"

"Yes, yes, Your Majesty. Sorry, Your Majesty," said Cat, quickly.

Mytho quickly stepped in. He knew how to calm Fakir's anger. "Fakir, do you think you can beat your old score? I'll loan you my best set of arrows if you do."

"It's a wager," said Fakir, nodding. "Cat, let's get started. Time's a-wasting."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Cat. He turned to the musicians, who were all dressed in rather ridiculous-looking animal costumes and wearing numbers around their neck, marking how many points they were worth per hit. "Animals, assemble!"

"Lord Cat, I must object! We are musicians!" protested a violinist. "I am an artist, not a boar!"

"Could've fooled me," muttered Fakir, under his breath.

_Musicians/Animal targets __  
We are a band  
And not a band of animals  
This masquerade  
Is more than I can bear  
There goes my reputation  
It's awful, this humiliation  
And I've the lion's share _

"Down on all fours, please, and growl ferociously!" said Cat. No one bothered growling, but they did look quite unhappy. Unfortunately, this led Cat to make his usual threat to the women. "Liven it up a bit or I will have you marry me! I want you to strike fear into my heart!"

That did the trick and they all obeyed him. Then Cat yanked off Fakir's blindfold and switched over an hourglass as the practice session was time. All at once, the animals scattered as Fakir began firing off arrow after arrow. It was just their luck that Fakir was one of the best archers in the kingdom, something Ahiru hadn't known about; and he was nailing every single one of them.

While this was happening, Karon was having tea with some of his nobility friends and watching the practice session take place, as was Rue. They were both starting to grow a little concerned for Fakir, but they knew they could only do so much for him as Fakir was nothing, if not the most stubborn man in all the kingdom.__

_Noblemen and noblewomen__  
Day after day all Prince Fakir ever does  
Is practice, practice, practice_

_Rue & Karon__  
Thinking of her and the way that it was_

_Noblemen and Noblewomen__  
Practice, practice, practice!_

_Musicians/Animals__  
He's not happy 'til he has attacked us!_

_Noblemen and Noblewomen__  
Day after day all the prince ever does  
Is practice, practice, practice  
Thinking of her and the way that it was  
Practice, practice, practice_

_Musicians/Animals__  
If we refused then he would have sacked us  
So we face a life of target_

_Noblemen, Noblewomen & the Musicians / Animals__  
Practice, practice, practice!_

"Time!" yelled Cat, providing immediate relief to Fakir's victims.

Fakir looked pleased with himself as Cat counted up his score, counting the number of marks on all the musicians. He kept muttering to himself as he wrote on a roll of parchment, but then he looked quite pleased when he looked up. "Well, Your Majesty, I must applaud you on making a new score for yourself of three hundred and ninety-eight points," he said.

"Well done, Fakir," said Mytho, smiling.

"Thank you," said Fakir. He turned to the musicians. "Thank you for your cooperation. You may take the rest of the week off if you so desire."

The musicians all mumbled grateful thanks before Fakir went off on his own. He collected Mytho's loaned bow and arrows before he gazed at the sky, wondering where Ahiru was and praying she was safe.

"I'll find you, Ahiru. Somehow, someday," he vowed. "And I won't let you go again, I swear.

XXX

Later that night, at the lake where Ahiru was held prisoner, Femio was in the middle of yet another rather stupid and reckless plan.

Ever since they'd become friends, Femio believed that if Ahiru kissed him, he'd become the Prince he thought he was. But alas, Ahiru kept politely declining to kiss him until she was free of the spell she was under. However, Femio was nothing if not a rather determined frog and he didn't stop trying to do things that would cause Ahiru to willingly kiss him.

At that moment, he was making a pole out of sturdy cattails that would catapult him from the shore to a small ledge over the moat that surrounded the castle and was disconnected from the lake.

Uzura watched him in wide-eyed child-like curiosity.

"Femio, what are you doing, zura?" asked Uzura.

"I'm about to perform a daring deed so zhat I might finally obtain a kiss from Ahiru," said Femio, as he continued working. "Flowers are a key to a woman's heart."

"Why not give her these pretty flowers, zura?" asked Uzura, pointing to some pretty purple blooms.

Femio shook his head. "Non, I don't vant to give here zhese flowers. I must have zhose!" He pointed to a rather lovely stem of pink flowers across the moat. Now, the reason Femo didn't just swim across the moat and get the flowers that way, was because the moat contained two rather nasty magically conjured alligators, courtesy of Drosselmeyer. "Vhen she sees zhat I have risked my life to obtain zhem for her, she vill kiss me at last."

"But Femio—"

"Be quiet, Uzura, I need to focus!" snapped Femio, as he took position. While he was fond of the little puppet girl, Femio didn't need to take advice from peasants or puppets. He was a Prince and was above all that. _Flowers, kiss, concentration! _He was about to leap over the moat, completely ignoring the fact that the two alligators, though made by magic, still liked to eat and right now, they were licking their lips in anticipation.

As he was about to leap over, the cattail pole bent down to Uzura's level, allowing her to ask, "How will you get back, zura?"

Femio suddenly went pale and then let out a scream as he was suddenly tossed over the moat and barely avoided being eaten. He kept a tight grip on the cattail pole, but kept getting bounced back and forth like ball, between the hungry alligators and Uzura, who kept trying and failing to catch him.

Finally, the bouncing seemed to stop for a moment and Femio yelled out, "Grab me! Grab me! Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my…" Femio ceased talking when he saw that Uzura was smiling at Ahiru, who was holding the cattail still and keeping him from going back over to the alligators.

"Ahiru saved you, zura," said Uzura.

"Yes, Uzura, I know. Merci, Ahiru," said Femio. His expression turned from sheepish to smug as he got down. "Let me have that." He took the cattail from her. "Silence, you savages!" He let it go, making it hit one of the alligator's noses, but it also came back and hit him just as hard, sending him down.

"Are you alright, Femio?" asked Ahiru, looking worried. "Femio?"

"Oui, oui, Ahiru. I'm alright," said Femio, as he got up.

"What on earth were you trying to do? You could've been hurt or worse, eaten by the alligators!" said Ahiru.

"Femio wanted to be lovey-dovey with you, zura! He thought if he got the flowers across the moat for you, you'd kiss him and turn him into a Prince, zura!" said Uzura, sweetly.

Femio shot Uzura glare before having the decency to look a little embarrassed as Ahiru giggled a little.

"You were being sneaky again, Autor," said Ahiru.

"No, I vasn't being sneaky. I vas being a gentleman, there's a difference," said Femio. His tone then turned very sweet. "And a divine and perfect young Princess such as yourself; deserves a beautiful bouquet of flowers!"

"And _you_ deserve a kiss," said Ahiru, smiling.

Femio looked quite happy. "Vell, if you insist," he said. He puckered up his lips, and prepared to kiss her, but Uzura stopped him as Ahiru's smile faded and she pulled away.

"Femio, I want to help you, but you know I can't kiss you yet. I'm under a spell and until the spell is broken, I can only kiss the man I love. And even then, he—"

"Must make a vow of everlasting love and prove it to zhe vorld, I know!" interrupted Femio, sighing. "But my kiss shall break zhe spell, I know it! And vhat did you think I vas doing, with zhe flowers and zhe alligators going chomp-chomp? Besides, how do you know zhat Fakir's even going to come looking for you? He left you heartbroken; it's been two months since you saw him and who's to say that Drosselmeyer won't turn him into a dust bunny first?"

Ahiru sighed. Femio had a point, but he just didn't fully understand. "It's complicated. Fakir did hurt me, but I think that deep down, he really loves me. Maybe I was wrong to put him on the spot as I did. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's a wonderful person. He helped me dance better, he made me a character in one of his stories, and even when we didn't get along, he protected me and he made me feel safe. I don't know for sure if he's out there, but I have to believe he's coming for me. I have to. If anyone can stop Drosselmeyer, he can. He's the strongest person I know."

But Femio still didn't seem to believe, so Ahiru tried another method. She rose up and began to sing as she gazed at the moon.

_Ahiru__  
If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
and somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Fakir, you and I were meant to be._

Ahiru would've given anything to be back in Fakir's arms. She missed him so much. She couldn't explain it, but somehow, deep down, she just knew Fakir was going to find her. She had no way of knowing for certain, but she believed in what her heart was saying to her. If he truly loved her, then he'd be there soon. If they were truly meant to be together, then he'd save her and he'd be the one to break the spell upon her. Whenever she missed him, she'd feel his presence and she knew everything would be okay as long as he was near. He was her strength in the hard times.

_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart  
_

Unknown to Ahiru, Fakir was thinking of Ahiru at that exact moment. He was sitting in the pavilion where he and Ahiru had spent many a summer's day together, where he would be writing stories while she practiced her dancing after he'd helped her perfect it. He refused to give up on her and she was always on his mind, even at that moment. He gazed up at the moon, as he absentmindedly rubbed her pendant in his hand, trying to imagine where she was at that moment and how much he longed to be with her again. He wanted to hold her close, make her his wife and never let her go ever again. She was his light in the darkness.

___Fakir__  
Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
and I am where you are_

_Ahiru__  
Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakeable bond_

_Fakir__  
Destined to last for a lifetime  
and beyond  
_

_Fakir (Ahiru)__  
Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)_

_Both__  
I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
and with your love  
I'll never be alone_

_Ahiru__  
Far longer than forever_

_Fakir__  
Much stronger than forever_

_Ahiru__  
and with your love  
I'll never be alone_

One way or another, Fakir and Ahiru would be reunited and they would get their happy ending. Someday, somehow. They didn't know how, but it would happen.

Suddenly, Ahiru was snapped out of her thoughts when a small bird dropped out of the sky, unconscious and supporting a wounded wing, which had been damaged by an arrow. Ahiru, Femio and Uzura all gathered around the poor creature, gazing at him.

"Is zhe bird dead?" asked Femio.

"No, I think he's just hurting from his wing," said Ahiru. While growing up, Ahiru had spent a lot of time with birds and knew how to take care of them. A pitying look crossed her face. "He's suffering a lot, poor thing. I think I can make him better, but I need you two to hold him still."

"Okay, zura," said Uzura. While Femio held the bird's head, Uzura placed her hands on his chest, keeping him still. Ahiru quickly yanked out the arrow from the bird's wing and mended his wound using a torn piece of her skirt. The wound wasn't too serious, so thankfully, he'd be fine by morning.

Suddenly, the bird awoke and let out a terrible shriek. "Get off me, you filthy hunters! I may be a bird, but I refuse to let you hurt me and make me your dinner!" He got up and thrust the broken arrow in their faces, as if to defend himself. Femio and Uzura stared while Ahiru chuckled.

"We didn't hurt you, zura. Ahiru made you better, zura," said Uzura.

The bird stopped his actions and stared in disbelief at Ahiru after looking over his wing. "You helped me?"

Ahiru nodded. "Sorry if we scared you. We didn't mean to. Your wing will be sore for a bit, but you should be able to fly by morning."

The bird's expression turned from shocked to grateful. "Madame, I apologize. My name is Autor, scholar and your humble servant," he said, bowing.

"It's nice to meet you, Autor. I'm Princess Ahiru," she said, smiling. "And these are some of my best friends in the world, Uzura and Femio."

"Nice to meet you, zura!" said Uzura, happily as she played her drum.

"I have no friends, only servants and zhey call me 'Your Highness,'" said Femio, dramatically.

"Femio thinks he's a Prince, zura!" said Uzura, to Autor's confused look.

Autor didn't say anything about that, but the look on his face said he believed Femio to be crazy.

"So, how're you a scholar if you're a bird, Autor?" asked Ahiru, curiously.

"Oh, that." Autor frowned in displeasured. "I _was _human once. How I came to be like this is rather embarrassing. One minute, I was minding my own business, just reading a rather intellectually stimulating book, and the next I ended up as a bird because some magic madman decided to use me as target practice! I barely flew away in time and the next thing I know, I got hit with an arrow."

"I'm sorry, Autor. If it helps, I know how you feel. I'm under a spell, too," said Ahiru, sympathetically.

Autor looked interested. "Are you now? Well, perhaps I can be of some help. I've read quite a few books and studied many an odd subject in my time. What spell's befallen you?"

"Well, you see—" Ahiru was cut off when new flowers suddenly came out of nowhere. The runes at the lake were made into new, night seemed to turn to day, and everything was majestic and beautiful. Femio and Uzura quickly hid Autor in some bushes while Ahiru rose up and looked quite annoyed. Magic was the cause of all this and she knew exactly who was causing the magic.

Right on cue, Drosselmeyer appeared. This time, he was dressed in the finest clothes one could imagine and he was carrying a magically-conjured tiara for Ahiru.

"My dear Ahiru," he said, bowing. "I've come to humbly ask for your hand in marriage. If you say yes, I shall lift the spell upon you, give you anything your heart desires and all your dreams will come true. Will you marry me?"

Anyone else probably would've taken his offer, but Ahiru's face just burned red with anger. "You know nothing of my heart or my dreams!" she said, angrily. She'd rather remain a duck than be with him. "I will _never _marry you!"

Drosselmeyer looked furious as the magic he created became undone. "You'd better take care, little duck. One of these days, I'm going to lose my temper and then you'll really regret refusing me!"

"Go ahead! But my answer's still no!" yelled Ahiru. She was never going to marry him. The only one she would ever truly love and would ever marry was Fakir.

Meanwhile, while he was hiding in the bushes with Femio and Uzura, Autor looked quite angry as well.

"That's the creep who enchanted me! How dare he act that way towards royalty?" hissed Autor. His feathers puffed up in his anger. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" But Femio and Uzura kept him away by pinning him down and muffling him to keep him quiet.

Fortunately, Autor wasn't heard. Drosselmeyer's angry look faded and became a tad smug. "I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine, little duck. But I guess you need more time to think about it. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Ahiru glanced up at the sky and her face fell when she saw the moon setting. _No. Not again. _With tears in her eyes, she walked onto the lake and the water engulfed her as she changed back into a duck. Returning to her bird form reminded her that until the spell was broken, she was just a duck. Nothing more. Would this nightmare never end?


	4. Reunited

Reunited

The following morning, Autor was given the full story of how Ahiru came to be at the lake as a duck.

"Okay, let me see if I have this right. Drosselmeyer wants your mother's kingdom and is trying to make you become his bride and Queen, but since you won't do it, he's enchanted you. So, until nightfall when the moon comes up and the moonlight touches the lake, you're a duck. And the only way you can be free is if he lifts the enchantment or if your Prince finds you and proves his love to you by making a vow of everlasting love. I happened to be his choice of target practice when he was enchanting things and the only way I stop being a bird, is if he's gone forever. Have I got it?" asked Autor.

"Yes," said Ahiru. "Unless Fakir finds me right when I'm transforming into a human, I'm trapped like this."

"Well, fortunately for you, I was a fine scholar before I became a bird and the solution to your problem is obvious. You have to fly to Fakir, lead him here and then once he sees you transform from a duck into a Princess, he'll break the spell and you'll live happily ever after," said Autor, matter-of-factly.

"There's just one little problem with zhat plan, birdbrain," said Femio, frowning as he folded his arms across his chest. "Having never been outside zhe lake, none of us know zhe way to Fakir's kingdom! Ahiru doesn't even know vhere _she _is! So, unless you know zhe vay, ve're still stuck here!"

Autor's face fell as Ahiru nodded, confirming Femio's statement. Unless they knew where to go, they were still in a pickle, to put it lightly.

"Drosselmeyer knows, zura!" said Uzura, pointing one of her drumsticks to the castle.

"Oh, zhat's a vonderful idea," said Femio, sarcastically. "You could just go up and ask, '_Pardon moi, monsieur Drosselmeyer, I'd like to leave now. Do you have a map or something?'"_

Ahiru and Autor's faces lit up at this. Femio's idea was perfect!

"That's it! A map!" exclaimed Ahiru, causing Femio to gasp in horror.

"Little frog, you're brilliant. Come on, Ahiru!" said Autor.

Ahiru and Autor quickly flew up the castle and began searching for the map they so desperately needed.

_Ahiru__  
We're off on a mission  
We're tough; in good condition _

_Autor__  
We're short _

_Ahiru__  
But standing tall _

_Chorus__  
No fear! _

_Ahiru__  
There's danger around us _

_Femio__  
Zhey'd hurt us if zhey found us!_

_Uzura__  
Our backs are to the wall, zura!_

_Chorus__  
No fear! _

_Ahiru__  
'Cause we have all the courage we require _

_Autor__  
Take it from a frequent flyer _

_Ahiru__  
Try your luck _

_Ahiru & Autor__  
Our plan will fly _

_CHORUS__  
No fear! _

After Ahiru and Autor looked though the many castle windows in search of a map, they finally found one. Excitedly, they flew back to their waiting friends.

"We found a map!" said Ahiru. "It's hanging on a wall in Drosselmeyer's study. He's not there, so we can get it."

"But he's probably booby-trapped the place, so Ahiru will keep a lookout while we steal the map," said Autor.

"'Ve'?" said Femio, as he leaned against Uzura's drum.

"Are you not going to help us?" asked Autor, frowning.

"Oui," said Femio. He was not going up to the castle and risking his neck like this.

_Femio__  
This plan, if applied, vill  
Be simply suicidal  
You'll be a sitting duck!_

_Chorus__  
No fear! _

_Femio__  
Suppose zhat I do zhis  
Vho knows if ve'll live zhrough zhis?  
How about a kiss for luck? _

Being quite dramatic, Femio tried to pucker up and get a kiss from Ahiru, but she once again, pulled away and politely refused to kiss him.

_Ahiru__  
No _

_Autor__  
Fear _

_Ahiru__  
Our team is shy one purple-green, web-footed volunteer _

_Femio__  
No way, Jose  
No chance! _

_Uzura__  
No choice, zura!_

_Ahiru & Autor__  
No fear! _

So, Femio was literally dragged up to the castle by Uzura and Autor until Ahiru promised to kiss him as soon as the spell on her was broken. After which, he went up without any further protest.

They snuck inside the castle and were halfway there when Uzura got stuck in the door when it closed on her. "I'm stuck, zura!"

Autor tried to help her, but Femio was whining and panicking.

"I'm going to die, I knew it!" he cried, dramatically. "I'm on a dangerous mission vith a little puppet vho can barely valk! You're going to get us all killed!" Rather stupidly, he punched a suit of armor and caused it to fall just as Uzura got free. It caused quite a bit of noise, unfortunately. It caused them to quickly run up to Drosslemeyer's study where the map was hanging on the wall.

Femio quickly climbed up onto the table and got the map down while Autor opened the window to let Ahiru inside. He was about to give her the map Femio handed him when the window suddenly shut, most likely thanks to a spell of Drosselmeyer's. Suddenly, several objects in the room came to life and tried to get the map, but the trio worked quickly. They tossed one another the map until it fell into Uzura's possession. She then ran out of the room with it, and then grabbed the bird and frog when a mop began chasing her.

"Over here, zura!" she said. She leapt into a large metal bowl and Femio gave them a bit of speed by pushing it on the recently-washed floor as they narrowly avoided the mops and brooms that kept trying to smack them like bugs. Finally, they escaped their pursuers when the bowl took a slight nosedive.

_All__  
No fear!  
No fear!  
No fear!  
We will take any dare that the other side will dare to dream up  
We'll fight tough; we'll play fair  
But we'll sure to win because we'll team up_

They rode down the spiral staircase on the bowl and it seemed to be gaining speed with every passing moment. It terrified Femio, who held on for dear life and looked almost white as snow with petrified fear, but Autor just focused on stirring (which he was doing a tad poorly in Femio's opinion) and Uzura was smiling and kept crying out, "Whee! Faster, zura! Faster, zura!"

_Femio__  
I vould be fine if one of us knew how to steer! _

_Autor__  
Get a grip! _

_Uzura__  
Get set, zura!_

_Autor__  
That's our respect! _

_Femio__  
No breaks! _

_Uzura__  
No sweat, zura!_

_Autor__  
And no regrets! _

_Femio__  
Ve're dead! _

_Autor__  
Not yet _

_Femio__  
Oh no, not zhere! _

_All__  
No fear!_

The bowl gained enough speed and momentum that it flew out the window and the three friends scattered as they began to fall. Autor quickly rescued Uzura before she fell into the moat and thankfully, Ahiru snatched Femio out of the air before he became alligator food. They were safe and they had the map. It was perfect.

Ahiru looked over the map and smiled as she pointed to a place on the map with her yellow feathered wing. "There's Fakir's castle! When do we leave?"

"As soon as we catch our breath," said Autor.

While Uzura was fine, being a puppet and all, Autor and Femio were exhausted, so Ahiru let them rest before they made their plans.

XXX

Meanwhile, Fakir was pouring over a mountain of books in his castle's library, trying to find something—anything—that would give him information about the Great Animal and help him find Ahiru. He was growing more frustrated with his lack of results.

Queen Edel's words kept ringing in his head. What had she been talking about when she'd mentioned that she should've listened? And what on earth did she mean when she'd said, "_It's not what it seems_,"? What had she meant by that?

"Why didn't you just tell me, Edel? Why did you have to speak in riddles?" he muttered. If he had an actual lead, he could've found Ahiru by now, or at least have some idea as to what the "Great Animal" was. He was never going to get the images of that night out of his mind. If the Great Animal had done all of that, who knew what else it was capable of or what it was doing with Ahiru?

Frustrated, he slammed the book he'd been reading shut and began searching again. He got onto the ladder and made it slide down to the section he intended to search next. After another hour of going through book after book, he finally stumbled onto something.

"Could it be possible?" he murmured. _It seems too incredible to be true, yet what other explanation can there be? This is the only thing that makes any sense. _Quickly, Fakir slammed the book shut and slid down the ladder before finding Mytho in one of the rooms used for dance practice with Rue, dancing.

"Mytho, Rue, I need to talk to you. Now. I think I've found something," said Fakir.

They ceased dancing and walked over to him as he opened the book and revealed the illustrations and information he found inside.

"What is it, Fakir?" asked Rue.

"All this time, everyone thought it was just one strange animal attack on Queen Edel that took Ahiru, but what if it wasn't just some Great Animal? What if it wasn't just an animal at all?" asked Fakir. "I think that whatever attacked that night was something or someone that has the power to change from a weak being to an incredibly dangerous and powerful one."

"It would make a great deal of sense," admitted Mytho. "After all, no normal beast could've done the damage you saw that night."

"But that also means that normal weapons might not be enough to slay it," said Rue, looking concerned. She didn't doubt Fakir's skill, but she did fear for him as he was her friend.

"Everything has a weakness. There's no such thing as immortality," said Fakir, firmly. "I'm going to get my weapons, and go find this thing and when I do that, I'll find Ahiru."

"That wouldn't be a wise decision. You shouldn't go alone, Fakir," said Mytho, gravely. "You should take someone with you, just in case. I'll come."

Fakir just gruffly nodded. "Fine, just be quick. I'm leaving in half an hour."

Rue looked a little worried, but did not protest. "Be careful, boys. I don't want to lose you too."

"We'll be fine, Rue, I promise," assured Mytho, before he kissed her and joined Fakir.

No sooner had Fakir grabbed his cloak and weapons, his father came up to him. "And just where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I've finally got a lead. Mytho and I are going after the Great Animal," said Fakir.

Karon sighed. "I won't try and stop you, because I know how stubborn you are. But promise me you'll be careful and you'll be back by tomorrow night. Just remember to be back by tomorrow night or earlier. You're the guest of honor at the ball."

Fakir groaned. He'd forgotten about the ball. It was his father's idea of helping him move on and pick another bride. Fakir had no desire to attend, but he knew his father to be as stubborn as he was, so arguing would be pointless.

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to be back by eight o'clock this evening at the earliest," he said. "And I promise to be careful."

"Thank you, son," said Karon, looking relieved.

And with that, Fakir and Mytho rode out in search of the Great Animal and Ahiru.

XXX

At the lake, Ahiru was taking a little walk with Femio and Uzura while Autor went over the plan one last time before they took off. They intended for Uzura and Femio to stay behind and keep an eye on things while she and Autor went and found Fakir before luring him to the lake.

"Ahiru, I vish to apologize to you," said Femio, dramatically. "I have been selfish and inconsiderate of your feelings. You clearly love zhis Fakir person and I vas like a pig to you. I vill be a complete gentleman to you from now on, zhis I promise you. Please, accept my humblest apologies."

Uzura frowned in confusion. "But how can you be a pig, if you a frog, zura?"

Femio sighed in exasperation as Ahiru kindly nodded. "It's okay, Femio. I accept your apology. Thank you."

Just then, Autor got their attention. He was up in the tree above them. "Attention, everyone! The time has come to enact our plans. Now, Ahiru and I will find the Prince and you two shall keep a lookout. Understood?"

"Oui," said Femio, sounding bored.

"Yes, zura!" said Uzura.

"Then let's go!" said Autor.

He took off for the skies and Ahiru followed him.

"And Ahiru, tell zhat puffed-up twit, zhat if he does not bring you back safely, I'll have him plucked, stuffed, marinated in butter and I shall eat him for supper!" yelled Femio, making her laugh.

XXX

Fakir and Mytho carefully crept through the forest, searching for any sign of the creature they were hunting. So far, they'd found nothing and eventually decided to split up and either meet back up at the castle or in that location within a few hours.

A flash of light caught Fakir's attention and he quickly hid behind a tree as he readied his bow and arrow. He then dared a quick peak and saw a little yellow duck with big blue eyes flying right towards him. He frowned. "A duck?" he muttered. _Ahiru's name means duck. Could it be—? No, I've got this wrong. _He shook himself. Queen Edel had said that the Great Animal wasn't what it seemed. What if the duck was the Great Animal?

"Come on. Come on, get closer, you stupid idiot," he muttered.

As soon as the duck was close enough, Fakir came out from behind the tree and fired his arrow. _This is for Ahiru! _But the shot missed as the duck was suddenly pushed out of the way by another bird and the two of them took off into the sky, much to Fakir's anger.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting away from me!" he hissed.

And with that, he began to run after his prey.

XXX

Ahiru quickly flew above the trees of the forest, her heart pounding in fear.

She was glad to have found Fakir, but now she had to get away. She hadn't been expecting Fakir to be hunting anything at all—least of all hunting her! She had to get away and quickly, before she became his prey.

"Ahiru, what're you doing? Slow down or we might lose him!" said Autor. "We've finally got him. What's gotten into you?"

"Talk later, fly now!" quacked Ahiru, frightened. "He's too close."

"What do you mean he's 'too close'? He's not—augh!" yelped Autor, as they narrowed dodged another arrow of Fakir's. "Fly faster!"

Both of them flew faster, but Fakir was easily keeping pace. In fact, he was gaining on them and he had that determined look on his face that Ahiru was all too familiar with.

"You might've warned that Fakir was a skilled hunter and a speedy one at that!" said Autor, annoyed.

"I didn't know!" said Ahiru, defensively. Autor was being a tad unfair. How was she supposed to know everything about Fakir? Spending every summer with him hadn't made that happen and she hadn't seen him in two months! "Now, would you please come up with something that'll keep us from becoming his targets?"

"Okay, okay, okay!" said Autor. He frowned for a moment and then his face lit up. "Fly into the sun!"

"What?" She didn't understand. How was flying into the sun supposed to help?

"'When an archer has you in its sights, fly into the sun and use its light,'" explained Autor. "I read it in a book when I was younger. It'll keep Fakir from seeing us and give us time. Just do as I say!"

Ahiru didn't hesitate and obeyed. Quickly, they both flew up into the bright sunlight, which blinded Fakir and gave them a chance at surviving. However, they were soon on the move again for the sun set rather quickly and Fakir was back on the hunt as soon as he had them within his sights.

Together, they flew to the lake as fast as they could and landed on a rock overlooking the lake where Uzura and Femio were waiting. Ahiru was breathing hard and terrified, especially when she saw Fakir at the runes searching for his prey. _I never thought I'd be scared of him of all people. _Fakir had always been the one who made her feel safe until now. How had things come to this?

"Are you okay, Ahiru, zura?" asked Uzura.

Ahiru just nodded, not quite having the energy to speak.

"It's almost time, Ahiru. Look!" said Autor. He pointed to the night sky. The moon was rising and was nearly in the right position. If Ahiru wanted to transform from a duck to a Princess, she had to be on the lake and soon. "You have to go, now."

"I can't do it. If he sees me like this, he'll kill me!" said Ahiru, as tears came to her eyes. "I don't want that!" If she were to die at Fakir's hands…she couldn't even think of it. She didn't want to die, and she especially didn't want Fakir to have that kind of guilt on his conscious. If only she could speak to him while she was a duck! Thing would've been so much simpler and she wouldn't be so frightened.

"Ahiru, you can't quit now. If you don't do this, you'll never get another chance," said Autor, firmly. "You have to go, now."

"Trust in your heart, Princess," said Femio, gently. "Be brave."

Ahiru swallowed painfully, as she realized that her friends were right. She'd come too far to give up now. She had to do this. Looking a little braver than she actually felt, Ahiru flew down to the lake.

XXX

Fakir looked around for his prey, growing more frustrated by the moment. But then he caught sight of the duck and was confused by its actions. It was actually flying down towards him and then it landed gracefully on the lake. Why was it giving him the perfect shot? Was it just asking for trouble? But the duck didn't look frightened at all. Rather, it looked calm. _Idiot. Now, I've got you. _Fakir aimed his arrow and he was about to fire, but then he stopped when something spectacular happened.

Suddenly, the moon's reflection on the lake glowed and the duck was engulfed in gleaming water. Just as quickly, the water vanished, leaving Fakir shocked beyond belief. There, standing in the middle of the lake, looking beautiful as always and quite happy, was Ahiru.

"Hello, Fakir," she said, softly.

"Ahiru," gasped Fakir. She was alive and she was here. Without hesitation, he dropped his bow, ran out into the lake and swept her into his arms before pulling her in for a passionate kiss that she returned before he held her close. He was having difficulty restraining his tears. This was just too good to be true. To have her back safe in his arms, to smell her sweet scent and see her beautiful face again brought joy beyond words to his heart. He was never letting her go again, not ever.

"Fakir, I've missed you so much," said Ahiru, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

They pulled apart and Fakir gently caressed her face. "I've missed you too, Ahiru, so much I can't begin to tell you. If this is another dream, I never want to wake up."

Ahiru smiled. "It's not a dream, I promise."

"I _knew_ you were still alive. Hardly anyone believed me, but somehow, I knew it," said Fakir. He still hadn't let her go; as if he was afraid she might leave him again if he did. "I'm sorry for before. Your beauty isn't the only reason I love you. I'm lousy with words, but I never should've said what I did. I love you so much, Ahiru."

"It's okay. I know," said Ahiru, softly. "I love you too, Fakir. Will you dance with me?"

Fakir nodded. There was nothing he wanted to do more. He took her hand in his and then they shared a beautiful dance together on the lake, one full of grace, poise, beauty and great love, before Fakir held her close again. Ahiru was smiling as he held her, but then her smile faded and she became worried as they pulled apart.

"What's wrong?" asked Fakir, concerned.

She sighed. "Fakir, I'm glad to see you again, but you can't stay here."

"Can't stay?" repeated Fakir, incredulously. Was she out of her mind? "Forget it! I'm not leaving you here. I lost you twice already because of my stupidity, I've been going completely insane trying to find you and I just got you back after almost losing you again! You're out of your mind if you think I'll ever let you out of my sight again!"

"You don't understand—" began Ahiru, but then she grew pale and looked terrified when a male voice called out her name. "Oh, no. He can't come, not now!"

"Ahiru, what's wrong? Who's coming?" asked Fakir, frowning. He was angry now, but not at Ahiru. His fear made him concerned. Who was it that dared make his love so frightened? "What's going on?"

"His name is Drosselmeyer. He killed my mother and he wants me to marry him and make him ruler of my mother's kingdom," explained Ahiru. "He's been keeping me prisoner here since I keep refusing him."

Fakir looked furious and drew his sword as he stood protectively in front of her. "Let him come and I'll end him where he stands!"

Ahiru frantically shook her head and made him sheath his sword. "No! You can't!"

"Why not? I can protect you!" said Fakir.

"Not this time. Drosselmeyer has magic and if he finds you here, he'll enchant you, or worse, kill you! I can't lose you to him. You have to go now, before it's too late," said Ahiru, frantically. She tried to pull him away to make him leave, but he kept a firm grip on shoulders.

"If I'm going, then you're coming with me. I'm not leaving here without you!" he said, firmly. He wasn't going to part from her again and he certainly was not going to leave her alone with some magical madman.

"Fakir, I'd give anything to come with you, but I can't. Drosselmeyer has me under a spell. I can only be human when the moon is up and I'm on the lake, otherwise I'm back to being just a bird," explained Ahiru. She looked more scared when Drosselmeyer called out for her again and he sounded as though he was closer. "Please, Fakir, you have to go, now."

"Is there a way to break the spell?" asked Fakir, urgently. There had to be something he could do to help. He'd do anything if it meant she was safe.

Ahiru happily nodded. "You have to make a vow of everlasting love for me. Will you?"

"Of course I will, idiot," said Fakir. But his tone was gentle and he was smiling. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Ahiru." He would make the greatest vow of everlasting love to her if it was the last thing he ever did.

"But you must prove it to the world," said Ahiru.

_Prove it to the world? _ "How am I supposed to do that?" he demanded. Making a vow would be easy, but how was he supposed to prove his love to his bride-to-be to everyone else?

"I don't know!" said Ahiru, looking frazzled. "I don't make the rules!"

"AHIRU!" yelled Drosselmeyer.

"I-I'm coming!" she cried. She pushed Fakir back to the forest. "Go!"

Suddenly, an idea came to Fakir. "Wait, I've got it! My father's throwing a ball tomorrow night. Come to the castle tomorrow night and before the entire world, I'll make a vow of everlasting love. I'll undo what this madman's done to you. Promise me you'll come."

"I promise," said Ahiru.

Fakir kissed her once more before slipping her cherished pendant back onto her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Ahiru. "Now, please, Fakir, go." She didn't want to be parted from him again so soon, but she knew there was no choice. It was better that he return to his castle and be safe there, rather than stay with her and risk his life.

Fakir nodded and then disappeared into the woods. He didn't leave a moment too soon, because Drosselmeyer appeared right after that.

"Little duck, didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I…I'm sorry, Drosselmeyer," said Ahiru, quickly. She then told a large lie. "I was just caught up in my thoughts and I…I've decided to become your Queen!"

Autor made a gagging motion and Femio actually fainted.

Drosselmeyer looked quite pleased, even overjoyed. But the happy look on his face was uglier and creepier than a gargoyle smiling.

"Oh, Ahiru, you've made me so happy, I cannot begin to tell you. Everything will be wonderful, I assure you. But before we wed, I wonder if you could tell me something." Drosselmeyer's happy look faded. "I heard voices. I don't suppose you know who this belongs to?" He held up Fakir's bow, making Ahiru turn pale in horror.

_He knows! _

"I heard everything, Ahiru," said Drosselmeyer, coldly. "I know you intend to have my grandson break the spell I placed on you."

"Y-your grandson?" said Ahiru, in disbelief. _It can't be true! How can Fakir be related to such a monster? _Yet Ahiru knew he wasn't lying. But then her fear faded and anger flared up inside her. "Well, so what? You can't keep me here forever! I _will _attend the ball tomorrow night, Fakir _will _save me, I'm going to marry Fakir and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Oh, there's plenty I can do, little duck," said Drosselmeyer, smugly. He beckoned to the night sky. "In all your little plans, you forgot one very important little detail. Tomorrow night, there is no moon."

Ahiru glanced in horror at the night sky and realized that Drosselmeyer was right. She couldn't attend the ball and Fakir couldn't save her. She felt her heart breaking as she fell to her knees and wept.


	5. A Vow of Everlasting Love

A Vow of Everlasting Love

Fakir returned to his castle two hours later.

He was late, having taken some time to try and find Mytho after they'd gotten separated in the woods. After a fruitless search, he'd come to the conclusion that his friend was back at the castle. Since being reunited with Ahiru, he was in an almost unnatural good mood and it showed when he returned home. He even got involved in the preparations for the ball (something he usually _loathe _to do) and made almost everything like Ahiru—soft, sweet and lovely—even the music.

"Fakir, you're back. I was starting to worry," said Karon, when the two met up. "Good hunting?"

"Yes. Quite. Have you seen Mytho?" asked Fakir, after giving instructions to Cat.

"Not since he left with you," said Karon. He looked intrigued by the look on Fakir's face. "Well, I see you've cheered up. Care to tell me what's made you so happy?"

"Later, Father," said Fakir. He turned to one of the servants. "Have you seen Mytho?"

"No, Your Majesty," said the servant, before bowing and leaving.

"Father, do you know if anyone's seen Mytho or have any idea where he is? Is he with Rue?" asked Fakir, wearily. _Why does he keep disappearing on me? _

"No one's seen him, Fakir. Rue went out to look for him half an hour ago when you didn't return on time," said Karon. "Should I send out a search party?"

"No. He'll turn up. I just wanted to know if he was still interested in being my Best Man," said Fakir, with a small smile on his face.

Karon looked surprised and then overjoyed. "Does this mean you've chosen a bride?"

"Yes, and she'll be here tomorrow night at the ball," said Fakir, happily.

"Well, don't keep us in the dark, Your Majesty," said Cat, looking intrigued. "Tell us about this girl. Who is she?"

"You'll see her tomorrow night," said Fakir, resisting the urge to laugh. _I think I might actually enjoy this. _"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to before the ball."

And with that, he went to his room and got out his best quill and parchment. He had a vow to make and he was going to make sure it was one worth remembering.

XXX

Drosselmeyer was quite smug as he entered his castle. That foolish little girl thought she could outsmart him? Wrong! Among other things, he was a writer and he knew the best way to write plots and how to carefully make a dastardly plot. If there was one thing Drosselmeyer loved, other than getting his way that is, it was a good tragedy. In fact, almost all of his stories he wrote were tragic because of his twisted mind.

"No matter what they try, I am always one step ahead of them," he said to himself. He then frowned as he rubbed his chin. "But then again, Fakir's vow could ruin everything." What would he do about that? He looked through his magic looking glass for ideas and came up with the perfect plan.

He summoned some loyal servants had them retrieve his soon-to-be useful minion. Why he hadn't thought of this before, he didn't know.

Moments later, a woman appeared being dragged in by ravens, shrieking, "Let me go! Let me go, you wretched birds, let me go!"

Drosselmeyer clapped his hands and then Rue was dropped the floor. She looked angry and scared.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" demanded Rue. She didn't know how this had happened. She'd been out looking for Mytho and the next thing she'd known, she was snatched out of thin air by ravens and brought to this wretched place.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for this, dear Rue, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I am Drosselmeyer, sorcerer and soon I will be King over a grand kingdom," he said. "I require your help."

"_My _help? With what exactly?" asked Rue, suspiciously.

Drosselmeyer snapped his fingers, and made Ahiru's image appear in the looking glass.

"You see, I have Ahiru under a little spell and locked away. She can only be free if Fakir makes a vow of everlasting love to her and proves it to the world. Now, obviously, Ahiru might escape and appear to Fakir tomorrow night at the ball, but I don't intend to let that happen. Nevertheless, I don't like taking risks, so I have another plan for that little duck, which I cannot do without you."

"Why use me if you're so powerful?" demanded Rue. She wanted nothing to do with this madman. She wanted to find her Mytho and get Ahiru out of her prison.

"Because magic has its limits and I require assistance. You see, tomorrow night at the ball, you're going to wear this bracelet so Fakir will think you are his true love, and in doing so, he'll declare his love for you," said Drosselmeyer, holding up a small ruby bracelet.

"And why would I do that?" demanded Rue, as she flung the bracelet away. Unless he had some way of making her, she certainly would not do something terrible to her best friends.

Drosselmeyer snapped his fingers and then Mytho appeared. He was bound and exhausted beyond belief.

"Mytho!" gasped Rue. She ran over to him and held him in her arms.

"Rue," said Mytho, weakly.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here," soothed Rue. She angrily glared at Drosselmeyer. "What've you done to him?"

"Just a little spell to keep him subdued. He'll be fine in half an hour," said Drosselmeyer, dismissively. He snapped his fingers again and this time, Mytho disappeared. "Now, listen here, dear girl. If you do as you're told, your betrothed will be released and live a long and happy life with you, and Ahiru will not be hurt. If you don't, the consequences will be quite dreadful." He was lying, of course. He had no reason to let Mytho go as Rue could be useful to him in many ways as long as Mytho was his prisoner. Worse, what no one knew was that the spell Drosselmeyer had used had one little catch. If Fakir made his vow of everlasting love to anyone other than Ahiru, the poor girl would die.

"But why? Why're you doing this?" said Rue, as

"Why not?" said Drosselmeyer, as he began casting spells.

_Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking  
When I'm king they'll treat me with respect  
And I can't wait to see their poor hearts breaking  
So much for politically correct_

Up 'til now I've pulled my punches  
I intend to eat their lunches  
No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me

If you think that I'm hard-hearted  
Well, let me by, I just got started  
No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree

Vengeance is what I believe in  
I don't get mad, I get even  
As for the world, well that's tragic  
I'm going back to that old black magic

Good behavior is so much duller  
Time to show my one true color  
Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history 

_I'm going back to that old black magic_

Up to no good, I love plottin'  
Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten  
No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see (wait and see)

I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful  
Wicked, wayward, way delightful  
Bad guy I was born to be 

_Lying, loathsome, never tender  
Indiscreet repeat offender  
No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me_

One of Drosselmeyer's spells hit Rue and caused her to change. Her simple attire became a beautiful sleek black and gold gown and the bracelet reappeared in her hands. She had a choice to make now. "Ahiru won't get hurt and Mytho will be let go?" she asked.

"You have my solemn word," said Drosselmeyer, dramatically.

Rue hesitated, but then slipped the bracelet on and immediately, she turned into Ahiru. "Forgive me," she whispered. They were doomed.

XXX

The following night came the ball.

There were at least two hundred guests and many of them consisted of young ladies with either their parents or another relative. The young princesses were all quite excited and eager to be there as they all hoped that one of them would be picked by Fakir to be his bride.

_Every single princess on the planet  
Prayed to be invited to the ball  
Every Portia, Guinevere and Janet  
Would come by coach or boat to be here  
Most would swim the moat to be here  
Just to be at this historic gala  
Girls would walk around or even crawl  
Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight  
The Prince will choose his future Queen tonight_

Fakir briefly looked out the window as he finished dressing and sighed when he saw the countless girls arrive and enter the castle. If Karon thought one of those girls could win Fakir's heart, then Karon was sorely mistaken. His heart was Ahiru's and no one else's. But regardless, he'd still attend the ball and everything would proceed exactly according to plan.

For the first time in two months, Fakir believed things were going to be fine. Soon, the ball would start and when as Ahiru arrived, he'd make a vow of everlasting love and prove his love for her to the whole world. She'd be free and they could be together at last. He'd already written out what he thought was a satisfactory vow and memorized it. He thought it was a good one, though he did wish he could get Mytho's opinion on the matter, but he still had yet to be found. But then again, Mytho had a habit of disappearing and reappearing, so Fakir wasn't worried, at least for now.

_I hope nothing goes wrong tonight. Everything needs to go perfectly._

He began to feel a little anxious, so he quickly downed a glass of his favorite wine to settle his nerves. "I've got nothing to worry about," he told himself. "Ahiru will come, I'll make my vow, break the spell, and everything will be fine." As long as he kept that in mind, things would be fine.

XXX

Meanwhile Ahiru had been trapped in Drosselmeyer's dungeon ever since the moon had set. Drosselmeyer had kept her there in order to keep her from warning Fakir about the moon cycle. The dungeon was quite dreary as it only had one torch for a light, one small entrance and was half-full of water thanks to a hole in the wall. The hole was too small for Ahiru to escape through (she knew, she'd tried) and worse still, the only entrance was bound with magic and impenetrable.

"Now, cheer up, little duck. Tonight's a night to be remembered and enjoyed," said Drosselmeyer. "I know you're upset about the ball, but if you'd just agreed to be my bride the first time I'd asked, I wouldn't have had to lock you away. You have no one but yourself to blame for this."

Ahiru just lifted her head and stuck out her tongue at him before turning her back to him in a huff.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Especially not since I've decided to let you have some company this evening," said Drosselmeyer. He dropped a young man into the dungeon with her.

"Quack!" exclaimed Ahiru. _Mytho! What on earth is he doing here?_

Mytho struggled in the water for a few moments, as though he'd just woken up from a deep slumber and he seemed a bit weak. With some difficulty, Ahiru helped him grasp the shackle on the wall. The water seemed to wake him up and he looked a little better within a few moments.

"Poor fellow got lost in the woods until I found him. It was a good I did, for I had to threaten him and promise you would not be hurt for that silly Rue girl to pretend to be you at the ball tonight! That boy of yours is going to cause a delightful tragedy this evening. Ta-ta, Ahiru! Have fun and behave yourself while you still can!" said Drosselmeyer, cheerfully, before disappearing.

Ahiru was horrified by this information, but didn't let it show. Right now, she had a brother-figure to care for.

"Ahiru?" murmured Mytho, surprised. He looked at the little duck, who was still looking at him with concern. "Ahiru, is that really you?"

"Quack," said Ahiru, nodding. As if for proof, she raised her neck, revealing the pendant she still wore. Her captor had been, thankfully, benevolent enough not to take it.

"It's so good to see you," he said, smiling as he stroked her feathery head with his free hand. "I've missed you so much. Rue and I never stopped believing you were still out there somewhere."

"Quack," said Ahiru, happily as she nuzzled his hand. _It means a lot to hear that, Mytho. _She'd missed him and Rue a lot too. They'd been her best friends and the siblings she'd never had.

"Listen, I don't really know what's going on and I'm still a little weak from whatever he used on me, but I'll help you, I promise. Do you have allies or know of some way that can get us out of here?" asked Mytho.

"Quack," said Ahiru, nodding. _If I know my friends, then I know they'll try and help. _But whether or not they'd succeed was another matter entirely.

"Okay, good. Just give me a few minutes to get my strength back and I'll do what I can to help," promised Mytho. "Everything's going to be okay."

_I hope you're right, Mytho. If I don't stop Fakir before he makes the vow to Rue, who knows what'll happen?_ Ahiru got onto Mytho's shoulder and sat there beside him.

XXX

Meanwhile, Uzura, Autor and Femio were trying and failing to come up with a plan to get Ahiru out of her prison so she could warn Fakir. They'd already seen her double leave and they knew they were running out of time to get her free before it was too late.

"There has got to be a way to get her out!" said Autor, for the tenth time that evening. They'd already tried sneaking into the castle, only to find that all entrances were spelled to keep out uninvited visitors. "Drosselmeyer could not have spelled every single way in. He had to make a mistake!"

"Zhe only mistake he made, vas enchanting Ahiru in zhe first place!" said Femio. "Ve cannot get in. It is impossible!"

"No, it isn't, zura!" said Uzura. "His magic doesn't work on deep water, zura!"

"Vhat is zhat supposed to mean?" demanded Femio, grumpily.

Autor's face lit up. "Wait, she's right. Whenever Ahiru transformed from a duck into a human was on shallow water, not deep. There's a hole leaking water into the dungeon, correct?"

"Oui," said Femio.

"Well, then, it's clear what we must do. We need to find that hole, make it bigger and then Ahiru can get free!" said Autor, happily. "It's foolproof."

"Brilliant as zhat plan is, I zhink you are forgetting one teensy little zhing," said Femio. He pointed to the alligators that were watching them all with a hungry look in their eyes.

"Hmm," said Autor. Femio had a point. How were they to get past the alligators? Then it came to him. "I've got it. Uzura, the alligators don't like the noises of drum, do they?"

"No, zura," said Uzura. Whenever she played her drum, the alligators hated the noise and it seemed to affect them terribly.

"Then here's what we'll do. Uzura, you'll play your drum and provide a distraction while I and the hero of the night will get Ahiru out of the dungeon," said Autor.

"Vhat hero?" asked Femio, suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking it would be someone small, a good swimmer and purple-green," said Autor, slyly. "Know anyone who might fit the description?"

Femio almost fainted. "You vant _me _to go into zhat alligator-infested muck? Non! Non!" he exclaimed. "I am not about to become a dinner for zhose rude, loud-mouthed and filthy beasts!"

"Not even for a lovey-dovey kiss from Ahiru, zura?" asked Uzura.

Femio paused in consideration at this and then sighed dramatically. "How do I get myself talked into zhese zhings? It vould be a crime for me to die before I vas restored to my true self, but it would be an even greater crime to let my sweet Ahiru be separated from her true love, like Juliet lost her Romeo! Very vell, if I die tonight, at least I shall die, rescuing a lovely damsel in distress. I shall do it!"

Autor looked as pleased as he felt; knowing they now had a shot at ending this terrible nightmare once and for all.

After they quickly ran over the plan once more, Femio took position and then began leaping towards the lake as Uzura played her drum loudly, distracting the alligators. The gigantic reptiles began roaring in displeasure before they tried and failed to get Uzura. They could not get to her because the magic that created them kept them bound to the water of the moat.

Quickly, Femio dove into the water with Autor and together they began frantically searching for the hole to the dungeon. Eventually, they found it and when Autor went up for air, he gave Uzura the signal to cease playing her drum. When she did, the alligators turned their attention to Autor and together, Autor and Femio used the alligators' lack of intelligence to trick them into busting an even bigger hole into the dungeon. Femio got caught in the impact and ended up ricocheting off the dungeon walls until he landed flat on Ahiru's back.

"Femio?" said Ahiru, surprised.

"Mon chere, Ahiru!" said Femio, happily. "Zhank goodness, you are safe! Ve feared ze worst for you, my darling! I vould kiss you now, but ve do not have time. Ve got a vay out for you. You must follow me and get to your Prince quickly, mon ami!"

Ahiru felt quite happy to hear this. "Thank you, Femio! When this is over, I'll happily give you that kiss you want."

Femio actually blushed and smiled before diving back into the water.

Ahiru then quacked at Mytho and beckoned the hole with her wing, signaling that they could escape the dungeon now that they had a way out.

"I'll be right behind you. Just go. Go!" said Mytho.

Ahiru didn't want to leave him, but she knew she had to. She nuzzled his hand once more before following Femio out of the dungeon and then she took off into the night sky, flying as fast as she could and praying she wasn't too late in reaching Fakir.

XXX

Meanwhile, as expected, the ball was enormous turnout and quite a spectacular event. Most of it was quite enjoyable, until the introductions of the Princesses began.

Unfortunately, Karon had allowed that event to be under the charge of Pique and Lillie, two of Ahiru's childhood friends, who tended to be overdramatic and the silliest people Fakir had ever known. They'd turned the introductions of the princesses into a beauty pageant and every minute Fakir spent there made him feel quite ill and inwardly cringe. The girls were all introduced with music, looked a _tad _nice and all seemed a bit too eager for Fakir's attention.

_Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched  
Princess on parade  
Lovely, enthralling and all unattached  
The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree  
Each enjoy a royal pedigree  
Born for success, each possesses a spark  
Each a remarkable maid  
Boy oh boy these royal highnesses  
All have pluses, they've no minuses  
Gaze upon  
Princess on parade _

_This is the likely occasion  
When the heir to the throne picks a wife  
This may be the day when Prince Fakir will say  
"Where have you been all my life?"  
Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade  
Princess on parade  
Each the pride of her community  
Each a golden opportunity  
Just the thought that crown Prince Fakir will  
Face his choice and he's hysterical  
Gaze upon  
Heap praise upon  
Princess on parade_

Fakir couldn't wait for it to be over. He felt like he was going to explode with impatience and frustration. If this was his father's idea of picking a bride for him, he didn't want it. It wasn't going to work. In Fakir's eyes, every single girl looked and acted exactly the same and he was growing more concerned with every passing moment that Ahiru wasn't there. It was driving him insane.

_Ahiru, where are you? _If she didn't show up in another hour, he was going out to look for her. Absolutely nothing was going to get in the way of them being together. Nothing. He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was suddenly a loud knocking at the door, making everyone fall silent. Karon looked surprised and then a little embarrassed before quickly ordering a servant to open the door.

Much to everyone's shock and Fakir's relief, Rue came in, magically disguised as Ahiru, dressed in a fine gown. No one knew she wasn't Ahiru, for the ring she wore held a powerful Disguise Spell on it. Ignoring everyone's stares, she smiled a little as she entered the ball room and then walked down to Fakir, who was sighing in relief.

"You're late. Don't scare me like that, you moron," he said. But his tone was soft and more relieved than angry. "You had me worried about you."

Rue gently placed a finger on his lips. "Shh," she said. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine, now that we're together." It was killing her inside to do this, but she had no choice. "Come on. Let's dance and forget our worries for a little while."

"Yes, of course," said Fakir.

They stepped out into the middle of the ballroom and then took positions as the orchestra began to play a soft and beautiful melody. Together they danced a beautiful and graceful ballet waltz that had everyone there looking at them with great awe and envy. When the dance ended and all applauded, Fakir took her hand and led her to the thrones where they could oversee everyone else.

"Ladies and gentleman of the court, this evening there is something I wish to do that may seem quite unlike me to some, but I promise is only what I've been keeping locked away for far too long," said Fakir. "This girl here, Princess Ahiru, has changed me in ways I never thought possible. Even when I was a brat, she never stopped trying to care for me and she touched my heart. It's mainly because of her that I've worked so hard to become a man worthy of the crown. Ahiru saw something in me that I couldn't see myself and I am honored beyond words that she chose me to love, even though I will never deserve her, though I will always try to."

Meanwhile, unknown to Fakir, Ahiru was frantically trying to get his attention. As she couldn't get inside, she was flying to every single window, pecking at the locks, trying to get inside or get him to notice her. But her efforts were fruitless as Fakir was completely oblivious to the little bird, despite his instincts screaming at him that something was wrong as "Ahiru" wasn't wearing her pendant. She could hear every word, and though part of her was glad to hear it all, another part of her wanted him to stop speaking.

"And now, in front of all the world, I make a vow of everlasting love, to the only one who will ever claim my heart, my Ahiru," said Fakir, lovingly.

"FAKIR!" cried Ahiru. "_No!_"

Pain such as she'd never known shot through her and then, using what little strength she had left, she began to fly back to the lake.

Suddenly, several candles blew out, a gust of wind came out of nowhere and then the doors swung open to reveal Drosselmeyer, looking quite satisfied beyond belief as everyone gasped at the sight of him. "Thank you, Prince Fakir, you've been very helpful!" he said.

"Father?" gasped Karon, looking quite pale.

"Drosselmeyer!" gasped Cat, before fainting.

_Drosselmeyer is my father's father? _

Fakir couldn't believe what was happening. "Wait, Drosselmeyer's my grandfather? Why did you not tell me!" yelled Fakir. The lunatic who was responsible for the death of Queen Edel and the reason Ahiru had been enchanted, was his own flesh-and-blood? What had Karon been thinking, keeping that information secret? Now everything made sense. He'd heard Drosselmeyer's story as a child but had forgotten it until now. He hadn't even known this man was his own relation! No wonder Queen Edel was so upset when she died over her attacker's identity! "You shouldn't hide things like that!" How could his father keep that from him?

"Fakir, I—"

"It doesn't matter!" interrupted Drosselmeyer. He looked evilly happy. "Everything's gone according to plan. If Ahiru won't marry me, then she shall marry no one. And I owe it all to you, grandson!"

"What're you talking about?" demanded Fakir. He pointed to whom he believed was his lover. "I broke your spell! I made a vow of everlasting love to Ahiru and proved it to the world! You have no power here!"

"On the contrary, Fakir. I have all the power in the world and you made the vow that _I _wanted you to!" He snapped his fingers, there was a flash of light and "Ahiru" turned into Rue, looking beautiful in a sleek black dress but also quite sad and scared as well.


	6. The End

The End

Horror and shock threatened to overwhelm Fakir as he realized what had just happened.

He'd just made a vow of everlasting love to _Rue _and not to Ahiru! He was such an idiot. He'd known something was off. Why hadn't he trusted his instincts?

"Better hurry, little Prince," cackled Drosselmeyer, as he disappeared. "Ahiru doesn't have much time left."

Fakir glanced up at one of the windows and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a small yellow bird trying to fly away and doing a poor job of it.

"Ahiru!" cried Fakir

He shot a slightly angry and betrayed look at Rue, who had the decency to look ashamed. Why had she done this? How could she have done this? As if she was reading his mind, Rue explained herself to him.  
"I'm sorry, Fakir. I didn't want this. Drosselmeyer's holding Mytho prisoner. He made me do this. He promised me Mytho would be released and Ahiru wouldn't get hurt if I pretended to be her and tricked you. I didn't know this would happen!" said Rue, as tears slid down her cheeks. "I swear, I didn't know!"

Fakir could not find it within himself to be angry with her. She hadn't known and she'd been trying to protect the man she loved. But compassion could wait as right now he had another problem on his hands. Ahiru was fading and fast thanks to his inability to recognize his own true love.

"Come on!" he barked. "We've got to hurry!"

Rue didn't hesitate to join Fakir on a hard and fast ride on the castle's fastest horses to the lake where they knew Ahiru was going.

Upon their arrival, they could see Ahiru's usually graceful flying becoming anything but. She was in poor shape and it was getting worse. Her wings briefly touched the lake's waters before Ahiru landed on her back on the ground, and once she landed, and once she landed, she turned from a duck into a human. But alas, it didn't change her fate, for she was still in poor condition.

"AHIRU!" yelled Fakir, as he came upon her.

He was breathing hard and looked scared to see Ahiru lying so still on the ground. Quickly, he ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. "Ahiru, please wake up," he murmured. She was so pale and growing colder and more still with every passing moment, despite his efforts to keep her warm.

Ahiru stirred and gazed at him. "Fakir, you found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" said Fakir, softly. He looked distraught as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry, Ahiru. I was so stupid. I should've known Rue wasn't you. Forgive me."

"It's okay. I understand. You were tricked." Ahiru then winced as her breathing grew shallower. "Fakir, I feel so weak. I think I'm going to…"

"No, don't you dare!" interrupted Fakir, as tears came to his eyes. "Don't you dare leave me again! You're going to live, you idiot. You're coming to come home with me and be my Queen when I take the throne. I'm going to take care of you forever. I made that vow of everlasting for you and only you."

"I know," said Ahiru, faintly. "I heard it all. It was wonderful." She gently caressed his face as she began to grow weaker. "I love you, Fakir. Tell Rue I forgive her."

Fakir brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "I will. I love you too."

Ahiru smiled a little before her eyes closed and she moved no more. Tears streamed down everyone's cheeks, especially Fakir's as he gently laid her down onto the ground. Fakir's heart was broken. Ahiru was gone. The only one he would ever love, sweet and beautiful Ahiru, was gone forever.

Grief and anger overcame Fakir as he rose up. "I made that vow for her." He turned to the skies and yelled out, "DO YOU HEAR ME, DROSSELMEYER? THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!"

"No need to shout!"

Fakir angrily turned to face Drosselmeyer. "You! This is all your fault! Undo what you've done, you lunatic! Don't let her die!" he growled. Blood relative or no, anyone who dared to lay one finger on the people Fakir cared about were immediately his enemies.

"Is that a threat?" asked Drosselmeyer, mockingly.

"Don't you _dare _let her die!" yelled Fakir.

"Oh, it _is _a threat," said Drosselmeyer, mockingly. "Isn't this an interesting plot twist?"

Fakir didn't take kindly to this. He grabbed the scruff of Drosslemeyer's clothes. "You're the only one with the power, now DO IT!"

Drosselmeyer just knocked him down. "My work will only become undone if you defeat me." Light burst out of Drosselmeyer's hands and then suddenly, he transformed into a fantastic winged beast with dark fur, red eyes and enormous fangs.

"The Great Animal," gasped Fakir. _So, this is what Edel was trying to tell me! _Quickly, he drew his sword and lunged for Drosselmeyer, only to have his sword knocked out of his hands and to be pinned down by the beast's great talons. Fakir tossed dirt into Drosselmeyer's face, granting him a distraction and time to get free before he lunged for him with his sword again, this time Drosselmeyer was wounded, but not fatally.

Drosselmeyer took the skies and disappeared, causing Fakir to desperately look around for any sign of his evil grandfather. "Where are you, monster?" he whispered, as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Suddenly, Fakir was knocked down when Drosselmeyer attacked him from behind. Fakir was pinned and helpless as Drosselmeyer snapped Fakir's sword in two with his razor-sharp teeth. Fakir was at Drosselmeyer's mercy until Rue flung a rock at Drosselmeyer's head, allowing Fakir to escape his clutches. But her assistance only did so much good, for Drosselmeyer flew up again, but he grabbed Fakir in his talons and then flung him into a tree. Fakir broke off a branch and tried to fight again, only for the tree limb he was standing on to break, and causing him to fall painfully onto the ground.

Ignoring the pain he felt, Fakir shakily rose to his feet. Drosselmeyer was coming straight at him and now he had no means to defend himself. Or did he?

"Fakir!"

"Mytho?" gasped Fakir. He turned to see Mytho standing a few feet away, dripping wet and looking a bit exhausted and bruised, but alive. In Mytho's hands was a bow and arrow, which he tossed to Fakir. Quickly, Fakir fired off the arrow, striking his opponent dead in the heart before he could be attacked again. Drosselmeyer let out a cry of pain before falling and vanishing forever in a bright swam of lights. Drosselmeyer was now gone forever and a bit of cheering went underway.

"Mytho!" cried Rue. Tears slid down her cheeks as she ran into his arms.

"Oh, Rue, thank goodness, you're safe," murmured Mytho. He stroked her hair as he held her close, but then he stopped. "Oh, heavens, Ahiru!"

Rue looked and fresh tears came to her eyes as she saw that Drosselmeyer had not kept his word. Autor was restored to his human form and Uzura was now a real little girl, but Ahiru's body was still unmoving and Fakir looked grief-stricken.

"I'm sorry, Ahiru," said Fakir. He was holding her again and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "This was all my fault. I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love to you. I was a fool, a complete fool. If I had just spoken before, none of this would've happened. Forgive me. I love you, Ahiru. Without you in my life, I'm nothing. You made me into a better person, one I always hoped would one day be worthy of your love. You're the only one who can make me laugh, the only one who truly makes me feel happy and who makes me smile. You're brave, you're compassionate, and the most kind and selfless person I've ever known. You're _my _klutzy little duck and no one else's. I have and will always love you, Ahiru. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side, forever, I promise."

He placed a tender kiss on her head and began crying into her shoulder, but then suddenly, Ahiru whispered, "I promise to stay by your side forever, too."

"Ahiru?" gasped Fakir. His tears turned tears of joy and his face lit up with a broad smile. He had no idea how Ahiru was alive, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was. She was back with him, safe and sound. "Ahiru, you're alive."

"Fakir," said Ahiru, happily as she smiled.

Everyone cried with joy and cheered as Ahiru and Fakir shared a passionate kiss and then they all returned to Fakir's castle. The spell was broken and Drosselmeyer was gone forever. Now, they were all free to live their lives as they so chose forever.

XXX

One week later, a double wedding was underway to celebration the unions of Ahiru and Fakir along with Rue and Mytho. Countless people came to celebrate the fantastic occasion. There was great cheer, happy smiles and flower petals being tossed everywhere in honor of the occasion.

Uzura was the flower girl for the two brides. She looked quite happy in her little pink and purple gown as she spread flowers down the aisle. Karon looked overjoyed to see his son happily married at long last. Femio and Autor were actually crying as they watched the happy unions take place from their place among the happy watchers. And happy they were.

Both brides looked stunningly beautiful. Ahiru wore a gown of white silk in a swan-like design, her hair was in elegant curls and she carried a bouquet of small orange flowers with pink tips. Rue's hair was inn elegant bun, she wore a soft golden feathery gown and she carried a bouquet of red roses. Fakir looked quite handsome in his white and gold royal suit and Mytho looked just as handsome in his regal purple and white attire.

The day of the weddings was a happy one indeed, for they all vowed to love and stay by one another's side forever and ever. Later that night during the wedding reception, Femio was to finally get the long-awaited kiss from Ahiru he'd wanted so that he might finally become a Prince. He was sitting on a table outside in the garden next to a fountain with Fakir, Ahiru, Autor and Uzura.

"Well, Your Majesty, I'm ready to become a Prince," said Femio. He was wearing a tiny cape and crown. "Kiss me vhen you're ready."

"Okay, Autor. Hold still," said Ahiru, chuckling. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Femio then made a series of strange noises before jumping several feet into the air and landing smugly at Ahiru's feet, still a frog just as before. He was no Prince, but he didn't seem to have noticed. Rather, he seemed to be under the belief that he was a Prince and seemed quite smug about it.

"Voilà! Vell, Autor? How do I look?" asked Femio, smugly.

"Uh…" said Autor, at loss for words for once.

Autor couldn't speak, whereas the others took a more humorous approach to the situation, yet politely said nothing. Fakir seemed to have difficulty restraining his laughter.

"Very princely, zura," said Uzura, coming to Autor's rescue.

"I zhought so. Now, if you vill excuse me, zhere are some girls who require my immediate attention," said Femio. He straightened his cape in his reflection via the water of the fountain, before walking inside. A few moments later, they heard a girl shriek and faint, which made them all laugh.

"Should we tell he's still a frog, zura?" asked Uzura.

"In the morning," said Autor, shaking his head. He held out his hand. "Come on, Uzura. Let's go get some cake. I think the newlyweds could use a moment to themselves."

"Okay, zura!" said Uzura, happily. She took Autor's hand and went inside with him for some fun.

Fakir finally chuckled. "You have a talent for finding odd yet loyal friends, Ahiru," he said.

"I know, but they're perfect as they are," said Ahiru, smiling. She owed them so much. Letting them stay at the castle with her and Fakir was just one of many ways she intended to repay her debt to them. She smiled again when Fakir took her hand and they danced their way over to the footbridge, at which point, Fakir held Ahiru close as he gently caressed her face. There was nothing but pure joy and love in their eyes as they gazed at each other.

"Will you love me, Fakir? Until the day I die?" asked Ahiru.

"No. Much longer than that, Ahiru. _Much _longer," promised Fakir.

"And I shall love you just as long," promised Ahiru.

They shared a tender kiss and lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
